1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connecting devices and, particularly, to a connecting device for interconnecting two electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current connectors for interconnecting electronic devices typically include two plugs and a cable electrically attached to the two plugs. The plugs may include an insulative body, electrical contacts and a metallic shell. The electrical contacts are mounted in the insulative body. The insulative body is received in the metallic shell. In use, the plugs are inserted into the receiving ports of the electronic devices, thereby interconnecting the electronic devices. The disadvantages of these connectors are: (1) after repeatedly plugging and unplugging the plugs, the plugs tend to deform, resulting in bad electrical connection; (2) misalignment between the plugs and the ports frequently occurs when the plugs are plugged into the ports, and as a result, the electrical contacts in the plugs become bent or damaged, making the plugs unusable.
What is needed, therefore, is a connecting device, which can overcome the above-described problems.